


love under pretty lights

by benzedrine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzedrine/pseuds/benzedrine
Summary: Pansy Parkinson had never had a friend she cared more about than Draco Malfoy. So when she found out that he and Harry Potter had somehow become the best of mates and moved in together, she invited herself round to theirs.





	love under pretty lights

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly based off of that internet story that keeps going round every few years about a secret relationship, a scheming mum and a frying pan. title's taken from an a$ap rocky song, all mistakes are my own, and i hope you enjoy this! :)

Though she was loathe to admit it, Pansy Parkinson had never had a friend she cared more about than Draco Malfoy. So when she found out that he and Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World and all-round noble hero, had somehow become the best of mates and moved in together, she immediately invited herself round to theirs.

She and Draco kept in touch but met up very infrequently, so she had little idea of what to expect from the two of them once she arrived. She hardly knew what kind of a place they’d be living in – though she had never known Harry particularly well, it was hard to imagine his tastes lining up with those of Draco Malfoy. It would be interesting, she thought, to see how much about the two of them had changed, and how much they had changed each other.

*

The house was large and spacious, furnished with an odd combination of homey, comfortable pieces and expensive antiques. It was clear that there had been a healthy level of collaboration between Draco and Harry when it came to decorating. Somehow, Pansy was starting to see how a friendship between the two of them could work – with Harry bringing Draco out of himself and showing him that traditions could be improved upon, and Draco teaching Harry how to be selfish, sometimes.

“Boys?”

“Pansy!” Draco greeted her with a kiss on each cheek, looking far happier to see her than she had been expecting. “I’ve missed you, how have you been?”

“Oh, I’ve been well. Travelling has really done a surprising amount of good for me. It turns out that muggles are a lot more fun than we ever gave them credit for, especially in bed,” Pansy replied, punctuating her sentence with a wink. She turned to face Harry, who had been standing a little behind Draco.

“Potter, look –”

“Parkinson –”

They laughed uneasily. “Look, Potter, Harry. I know I sent you that letter after the trials, but I just want you to know I am sorry for what I did. All of it. It’s taken me a while, but I’m doing my best to be more conscious of my actions and the effect they can have. It means a lot that you’re welcoming me into yours and Draco’s home.”

Harry still looked slightly uncomfortable, but he was making an effort to smile. “It’s in the past, I guess, yeah? I trust Draco, and he trusts you, so I guess you can come help me out in the kitchen. There’s lots of veggies to be chopped.”

*

Though Pansy had never cut a vegetable in her life, they managed to make it work. Somehow, she and Harry didn’t end up killing each other, and she managed to get a first-hand glimpse of Harry and Draco’s strange friendship.

On the surface, it didn’t seem as though much had changed between them since school. They still tossed insults back and forth almost as often as they breathed, but now they were coupled with soft smiles, and teasing touches, little inside jokes hidden in the subtext of every Scarhead, and Ferret Face and Potty.

They drank too much wine between the three of them and as the night progressed, all the earlier tension between them had diffused, although Pansy did catch Draco and Harry throwing each other some strained glances. The glances increased in frequency when Pansy asked if they would mind letting her stay the night, so as to avoid having to travel home drunk. (Somehow, neither Harry nor Draco had any potions to sober her up, and going anywhere by Floo after the amount she’d had to drink would have ended with some seriously disgusting results.)

“It’s fine, yeah,” Harry said, “Yeah, you can take the spare – my room, and I’ll have the sofa.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to put you out, or anything.” Pansy heard herself replying.

“Yeah, no, it’s fine,” Harry said, with a funny little smile directed at Draco, that Pansy was entirely too tired to even attempt to decipher, so instead she started to make her way to Harry’s room. Dizziness started to set in just before she could actually start readying herself for bed, so she sunk to the floor, resting her head against the doorframe. Doing her best to keep herself awake, she tried to focus in on Harry and Draco’s conversation, having to cast a few sneaky little charms to make it easier.

“It was nice to meet Pansy, properly, I mean,” she heard Harry say.

“Yeah, I guess so. I so want for the two of you to like each other; after my mother, you’re both the most important people to me in the world.”

“I mean, she’s kind of an acquired taste? But I think I can see myself growing to like her more – she’s a lot funnier than I thought she would be.”

“That she is,” Pansy heard Draco reply, his voice soft and sleepy and drunk.

“I know tonight has been less than ideal, but it’s just for tonight. I know you’re not ready for people to know about us, yet, and well, I just want you to be happy, you know?”

 _Oh_ , Pansy thought to herself, trying as hard as she could to keep the noise down as she clambered to her feet. How could she have missed it, when they were right there in front of her? This new knowledge was putting everything she had seen tonight into a different light. Merlin, she could hardly believe it; if she hadn’t seen them together herself, she would have been absolutely floored.

It made a surprising amount of sense, though. At school, the two of them had always danced around each other, and Draco had certainly never been able to shut up about Saint Potter this, and stupid Potter that. Really, Pansy thought, she should have seen it _sooner_.

As she settled in underneath the covers, she began to put together her plan.

*

“Harry, you don’t happen to know where the frying pan’s gone, do you? The fancy non-stick one you made me buy last Easter?”

“No,” Harry frowned, “I think I last saw it when Pansy came over. We were sautéing some mushrooms.”

“If the daft bint’s taken a fancy to it, I swear on Salazar’s grave…”

“Merlin, Draco, it’s just a pan. Look, send a letter off to her, and we’ll see what she has to say about it, okay?”

*

_Pansy,_

_Look, I'm not saying you did something and I'm not saying you didn't, but the fact remains that our frying pan has been missing ever since you came to visit._

_Love,_

_Draco._

The response they received was far more swift than they had anticipated.

_Draco,_

_I’m not saying Harry has been sleeping with you, and I’m definitely not saying he hasn’t, but the fact remains that if he had been in his own bed since I visited, he’d know exactly where the frying pan is._

_All my love (and support, when the time comes),_

_Pans x_

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated! :)


End file.
